


Crash

by NestPlaster



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Cuckolding, Dildos, Drugs, DubCon Superpowered Human Creation, Fluids, Multiple Appendages, Nuclear Warfare, Other, Peeping, Questionable Story Ideas, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Metal Husband satisfies his flesh lover.





	Crash

"Yes, take me to bedroom Metal Husband! Remind me of power of metal appendages!"

The bedroom door crashed inwards, door handle nestling neatly into the dent in the wall. This had been going on for some time now and the signs were everywhere, although Trash Hulk never appeared to pick up on them.

Codsworth hovered across the treshold, a deep thrumming highlighting the powerful thrusters holding both his polished chrome carapace and the weight of Pam effortlessly above the earth. Three eyes swivelled and surveyed the space out of habit rather than fear as the robot pivoted his lover through the door frame and slammed her down onto the duvet, not even bothering to pull back the covers. It was laundry day anyways.

"Treat me rough Metal Husband" pled Pam as she dropped onto the mattress, the bedframe groaning in protest. "Remind me what woman feels like. Flesh Husband hard, but Metal Husband harder." Codsworth loomed heavy against the edge of the bed as his cutter spun into life and flashed in the light, sawing through the fabric of Pams belt and pants as effortlessly as it had slid through the heavy summer air of the bedroom. The shredded fabric fell, sliding across skin tight over tensed muscles, and Pam was revealed in all her glory.

Pride circuits flickered with electricity as Codsworth noticed that the scrapes and cuts carefully left on the skin healed almost as they were formed. All was going well.  


* * *

  
Trash Hulk shuffled his feet awkwardly as he slid a meaty hand down past his belt. In the past he was more careful about being quiet, mostly out of respect for his wife -- but it had long since become clear that, while she did try to keep this affair a secret, she was neither good at it nor overly concerned with the quality of her efforts. The whirring and buzzing of Cogsworth should be more than enough to cover any furtive noises eminating from the closet.

The slats of the bedroom closet door obscured his view, but somehow this enhanced the experience. Flashes of flesh and chrome flickered in the gaps between the white painted wood, and as his head moved he could almost make out the rounded shapes -- the meaty curve of a powerful thigh, the polished arc of a power conduit. Steel leaving it's mark on flesh, and flesh asserting itself afterwards.

Trash Hulk pawed at his crotch, not with urgency, but with determination. He would be ready to finish when they did.  


* * *

  
Codsworth deployed his initial set of implements, servos whirring with mechanical precision. Pam looked up at his fore-most eye with excited anticipation as the spiral-ribbed dildo spun up to a leisurely initial velocity, her thighs clenched tight -- it was more fun if Metal Husband had to work a little. "If you will excuse my intrusion," Codsworth chirped, actuating an appendage to the cleft of Pams thighs, "it would be most pleasing to continue my efforts!" The metal ball buzzed to life, hazy in appearance as it vibrated at a frequency calibrated through long and careful experimentation. Similar hard-won evidence dictated the pressure with which it pressed betwixt Pams thighs and against her throbbing sex, although Codsworth noted once again that the intensity of the gutural groan elicited in response varied quite erratically from session to session.

"Yes, Metal Husband!" cried Pam, succumbing to the intense pleasure and allowing her legs to fall open. "Fix the lady! Hammer in to fix the lady!" Her sex was swollen and soaked. Codsworth upped the rotational speed of the dildo as he levered it effortlessly in place, slowly reciprocating in and out. "Oh yes" continued Pam, pivoting upwards against the unyielding pressure of her steel lover. "Brochure was right about quality of Metal Husband accessories! Purchase was good!"

"I would blush if I could, from your unnecessary kindness" Codsworth replied in an upbeat tone. He deployed a series of clamps and powered massagers which waved quivering in the air before finding their way to appropriate bits of human flesh.  


* * *

  
Codsworth felt his pleasure circuits race as Pam tensed in orgasm, although the countering influence of his courtesy programming ensured outward composure was maintained at all costs. He noted the time was within tolerances of his expected performance paramters, allowing ample time for the prior fluid infusions to take hold, and ejaculated the second phase deep into his eager owner. "Fill me Metal Husband" commanded Pam, if a little after the fact, "Own like Flesh Husband never could!". Although Pam was entirely lost in the moment, Codsworth could hear Trash Hulk finish in the closet, not nearly as quiet as he imagined -- a soft moaning release into the fabric of his undergarments. Fortunately, it _was_ laundry day.

Codsworth spun down his actuated extensions, maintaining contact while reducting the stimulation. Pams pupils were wide with the impact of the drugs, every muscle tight. Her body was stronger ever session. Soon enough fire would rain from the sky, and she would be ready.

The world might end, but Pam would endure. Humanity might die, but one Pam would remain.

The Final Pam.


End file.
